Vehicles, such as aircraft, automobiles, spacecraft, watercraft, military vehicles or the like, may encounter unexpected anomalies during operation. In some cases, the anomalies may occur during an unusual combination of circumstances, such as an unusual maneuver being performed, or an orientation of a vehicle component relative to wind, rain, snow, road angle, current direction, or the like. The circumstances may be difficult for a maintenance technician to reproduce, thereby making the diagnosis and analysis of the anomaly difficult. Furthermore, sensors of the vehicle may not capture all of the possible data relevant to the anomaly, thus making diagnosis and analysis even more difficult.